Katerina Tenenbaum
Tenenbaum family Caelum|mark location = None|occupation = Member of the Legion Corps Dark Mage|base of operations = Caelum|status = Deceased (killed by Sa'luk al-Tair)|relatives = Martin Tenenbaum (father)|magic = Enchantment|weapons = A pair of short swords|image gallery = yes|kanji = カテリーナテネンバウム|rōmaji = Katerīna Tenenbaumu|alias = Iron She-Cat (鉄の猫; Tetsu no neko)|name = Katerina Tenenbaum|race = Human|gender = Female|image = |text = Purple}}Katerina Tenenbaum (カテリーナテネンバウム; Katerīna Tenenbaumu) is Mage from the country of Caelum, and a Legionnaire from Zentopia Church. She is the cadet daughter of Duke Martin Tenenbaum, one of most powerful nobleman of the country, and her family has ties with Zentopia Church that has been lasting since centuries. To not divide his heritage, her father initially destined Katerina to take vows and life as an abbess in a local cloister; however, she soon discovered not only to have immense aptitude for Magic and warfare, but to enjoying it as well. Her own magic of choice was a specific branch of Enchantment, entirely focused on giving her status buffs or adding extra magical effects on her equipment, something she mastered since a young age. Seeking not to waste such talent, Duke Martin slightly adapted his plans for her daughter's life and had her appointed as a high ranking warrior in the church and the personal guard of Caelum cardinal. Katerina complied, and carried out her duty with diligence and skills, earning a reputation as a bastion of the church; behind her veneer of piety, however, she was savoring more and more the thrill of fighting and killing. She started relishing on violence much more than her job required, using her position to kill and torture prisoners and cultists, and sometimes even fellow Legionnaires whom she didn't like by making it look like an accident. Her desire for blood brought her further in the depth of the criminal underworld, until, during an exploration, she discovered the King of Necromancers and his acolytes. She fought well against Nyblord's servants, but was no match for the necromancer himself. Desperate for her life, she pleaded to be spared in exchange of her servitude. Nyblord agreed, and Katerina joined the Black Soul as spy, keeping the activities of the Guilds off the civil authorities and the church radar. While such subordination was forced upon her, Katerina enojys her association with Nyblord more than ever, having now more and more opportunities to inflict pain and death. She gained infamy within the underworld, with her impeccable use of equip oriented Enchantment, feline moves and sensually sadistic tendencies earning the nickname of Iron She-Cat (鉄の猫; Tetsu no neko). Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Physical Abilities Enchanted Strength: Immense Speed: Magical Abilities Enchantment Enchantment (付加術; Fukajutsu; "Annexing Technique"): Enchantment, sometimes referred as prototypical alchemy, is a basic of Magic, is known to be a core skill of the arcane arts that's well-known all across the dimensions of Earth Land and Edolas. Enchantment involves its practitioners using their arcane power in order to invoke changes in all forms of particles, manipulating all forms of matter and energy. Enchantment is usually referred as the skills of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu):by exerting their own magical power on a given medium, the user can bend its properties to their own will by affecting its basic particles. There is no given limit to the changes a user can impart on the surrounding, as matter can be manipulated to a subatomic level and even broken down in pure power. The only limitations on what an Enchanter can achieve lie entirely on their power and their ability to understand the particulate structure of the given medium. Despite being the very basis of magic of all the effective magic, or perhaps for this reason, Enchantment itself is rather difficult to master in its pure form, often refined in more "focused" forms of magic which lacks the sheer versatility of their mother magic. Those who delve deeply in to the realm of Enchantment, however, will gain complete control of everything around them, being able to essentially manipulate reality itself as they see fit. Those practitioners who mastered this art are called High Enchanters ( 高位付加術士; Hai Enchantā), and call pull feats of magic of colossal magnitude. Katerina's particular branch of Enchantment is called Combat Enchantment '(コンバット・エンチャーントメント; ''Konbatto Enchāntomento), focused on increasing the fighting performance of the user. Katerina performs her spells by focusing on her magic aura; instead of releasing it for a spell, like a normal mage would do, she would redirect her own energy within her body, boosting a given attribute or increasing her combat performance on every field or even healing herself. Such type of enchantment is of the same kind as provided by many Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells, only that, as selfish as she is, she has cared to perform on herself. A second use of that type of Enchantment would be the one on she applies on her weapon and equipment by affixing her magic to theme. The usage of this mage and its principles are nearly identical to the first type of enchantment, with the only (and not trivial difference) that is much easier for Katerina to infuse to her paraphernalia "extra" magical boost, rather peculiar in nature, than in her own body, as she fears she may damage herself if her magic could misfire. Katherina takes much greater advance of the almost absurd versatility given by Enchantment, casting equipped versions of dozens of different types of magic, from Fire Magic to Lightning Magic to even Poison Magic, something she likes immensely to concoct. Katerina does somewhat distinguish her own magic in those two branches, calling the first one "Body Enchantment" and the second one "Equipment Enchantment"; when it comes to put her spells in one or the other category though, she does not bother with suffixes, nor she cares of being precise with terminology. Katerina is currently unable to exert her own magic without physical contact, but boast considerable ingenuity in the field of close quarter Enchantment, supplying her lack of range with ferocious offense, feline agility and unwonted cruelty. Her skills in fighting and magic were so high that she impressed even Nyblord and defeat some of her strongest lieutenants, though the necromancer himself was too much of a challenge. Such method of integrating Enchantment and close ranged combat is also referred as '''Integrated Arms (インテグレーテッド・アームズ; Integurēteddo Āmuzu). "Body" Enchantment * Cat Eyes (猫の目; Neko no me): * Arms of Steel (スチールアームズ; Suchīruāmuzu): * Leap of the Jaguar '(ジャガーの飛躍; ''Jagā no hiyaku): * 'Iron Fortress '(鉄の要塞; Tetsu no yōsai): * '''Wind Running (走っている風; Hashitte iru kaze): * Pristine Gleam (素朴な輝き; Sobokuna kagayaki) * Lioness Banquet (ライオネスの宴会; Raionesu no enkai): "Equipment" Enchantment * Flaming Bite (炎の咬合; Honō no kōgō): * Lighting Sting (照明スティング; Shōmei Sutingu): * Wind Slash (風スラッシュ; Kaze surasshu): * Poisonous Fang (毒の牙; Doku no kiba): * Hypnotic Kiss (催眠的なキス; Saimin-tekina kisu): * Earthly Stomp (地球のストンプ; Chikyū no sutonpu): Equipment Relationship Quotes Trivia * Katerina Tenenbaum is based on Clementine, from Overlord. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zentopia Church Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Black Soul